New Year Love
by Tiro
Summary: Danny Taylor was tired, but was always willing to stay up late per his lover's request. Slash.


**New Year Love**

**Summary**: Danny Taylor was tired, but was always willing to stay up late per his lover's request. Slash.

**Pairing/s**: DannyMartin, established relationship.

**Warning**: Slash and fluff?

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Without a Trace nor make any money on this.

-o-

Danny Taylor was a very tired man. Fresh from a case, no deaths thank god, and he was more than ready to go to bed.

Unfortunately, in just a few short hours the new year would begin. The fireworks would no doubt wake him if he went to bed now. Besides, he had the day off tomorrow. What did it matter if he stayed up until the fireworks were done? He could sleep in late.

Besides, he thought as he unlocked the door to his apartment, he had someone waiting that probably wanted to stay up. Stepping inside Danny shut the door and kicked his shoes off.

"I'm home!" he called out. "Marty, you here?"

"Bedroom!"

"Oh, bedroom already?" Danny teased. "Mind if I come and join you?"

"Not like that, you perv," came Martin's voice. "Just dressing."

"Now? Baby, it's almost eight at night. You haven't been dressed?"

"Oh, shut it. I've been showering."

Martin came out, dressed in jeans and holding a shirt in his hands. At one time, seeing the bullet wounds on his lover's body had upset Danny but now he had gotten used to them, and even thought them a little sexy.

"Hello, lover," Danny greeted, drawing him in for a kiss. "Will my sweetheart order some take-out for his starved, hard-working man?"

"Shut it."

"Well, you weren't working today."

"Because I've been working too much," Martin said. "If you really were in a pinch, you could've called."

"Nope, that's Jack's job. He's your boss."

"He didn't call either, so it means you guys could handle yourselves. Not that I doubted Jack or the girls…"

"Hey! Take-out or not? I can always cook…"

"Nope, Danny Taylor is banned from cooking until he learns how not to burn water," Martin said and walked to the kitchen. Danny watched the muscles move under the skin, licking his lips. "Don't stare at my ass, Taylor. Chinese or pizza? Or from that new Italian place?"

"Pizza sounds like heaven right now."

"Where's my health freak now?" Martin asked as he came out with his phone.

"He's fucking hungry, and wants food asap. Darling."

"Don't try to flatter me. What do you want on it?"

"The usual," Danny said and fell down on the couch. He tugged at Martin's hips until the man gave in and settled down on his lap. "Mmm, much better. Well, it would've been the best if we both had been naked…"

"No perving just yet," Martin warned. "Ah, yes, hello…"

He told their order and the address before hanging up. His arms slid to rest around Danny's shoulders.

"How was your day?" he said.

"Horrible. Chasing people around. At least I've earned my pizza. What about you?"

"I slept after you left. Then I went out running. Did some shopping and cleaning up. Oh, and placed the bed so we can watch the fireworks from the window."

"Thank god we're not going out," Danny groaned. "I don't want to leave this place until it's time for work again."

"Well, start that by changing clothes," Martin said. "Your suit will get wrinkled."

Danny wanted to complain, realized he'd be more comfortable in jeans and proceeded to change clothes. Martin had the TV on when he got back, but also a tall glass of water that Danny gratefully accepted.

"Oh, I want to sleep so bad," he groaned.

"The pizzas won't be here for a while, why don't you take a nap?" Martin suggested.

Danny put his head down on Martin's lap.

"I didn't say on my lap."

"But… _please_…" He used his perfect hurt puppy-look.

Sure enough, Martin looked away and muttered a 'fine' under his breath. Danny grinned and snuggled down, the sounds of the TV already fading away. In a bit he'd be woken up, eat something and then they'd wait for the fireworks. Danny knew he'd be very tired by then, but also knew he wouldn't go to bed or make any comments about it. Martin was the love of his life, and if the love of his life wanted to stay up to watch some pretty lights in the sky, who was Danny to complain?

The things you did for love. For Danny, it was always worth it, especially when it came to a certain Martin Fitzgerald.

End

* * *

Short, fluffy and… fluffy.

Happy New Years everyone!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
